


Из искры разгорается пламя

by munta



Series: You Are My Fire [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munta/pseuds/munta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек никогда не думал, что будет встречаться с пожарным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Started With a Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815475) by [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet). 



> примечание автора:  
> Это прода к "Потуши пожар"!

Из искры разгорается пламя.

 Дерек наслаждался холостяцкой жизнью. Он не заставлял себя убирать со стола и чистить доску для записей каждые две недели, потому что никто – если не считать его родных, и Питера в частности, - не обращали на это внимание. Он не заправлял кровать, ( _так как не понимал зачем это нужно делать_ ). Он ходил по квартире в растянутых боксерах с рисунком оборотня, которые Лора подарила ему на Рождество, ( _потому что они были удобными, черт возьми_ ). Вся эта внешняя шелуха его раздражала.

Так, какое впечатление он производил? Да, он жил в относительно чистой квартире ( _гири и гантели валялись повсюду, но грязные тарелки – это не про Дерека_ ). И да, возможно, у него слишком много вещей с волчьей тематикой (мягкие свитера с вышитыми волками, множество магнитов из разных государств, на которых также изображены волки – такие, кстати, довольно трудно найти). Кто-то считал странным, что он любил смотреть телевизор в окружении подушек и одеял ( _Я не вью гнезда, Лора, это называется комфорт_ ), и что он одевал костюм Робина на Хэллоуин. И если кому-то хотелось судить о нем только по этим признакам, он всегда мог указать им на дверь.

И да, Дерек был не очень хорош в взаимоотношениях. Конечно, он мог притворяться какое-то время, но потом ему что-то говорили, а Дерек не знал, как на это реагировать. Или - что случалось намного чаще - он сам мог ляпнуть что-нибудь и поставить этим в тупик. В конце концов, все заканчивалось тем, что любое общение сводилось на нет.

Еще были те, кто просто хотел потрахаться с ним, независимо от его социальных навыков или состояния его квартиры, но после нескольких неловких ситуаций, он решил, что мастурбация более предпочтительна, чем связываться с пассиями на одну ночь, которых он из жалости оставлял в своей постели до утра. И это печально заканчивалось потому что утром неизменно наступал момент, когда приходилось что-то говорить.....

Трудно было найти кого-то, столь же социально неумелого, как он, или кого-то, кто был готов не обращать внимание на отсутствие у Дерека красноречия, и кто был бы заинтересован в нем самом. Некоторое время он думал, что с ним что-то не так, потому что он знал, что выглядит привлекательно. Когда ему было 16, его отец сказал ему, что, может быть, это потому, что он еще не нашел свою родственную душу. Правда мать потом отвела его в сторону и заверила, что у оборотней нет никаких родственных душ, и что его отец читает слишком много любовных романов.

Лора считала, что, возможно, кто-то разбил его “ранимое сердечко”, и это превратило Дерека в ожесточенного угрюмого бирюка. Вообще-то это не так потому, что он сам создал свой мир. И вообще-то не против быть одиноким. - Это очень грустно слышать от тебя, потому что у тебя есть семья, друзья, коллеги, - любит исправлять его Лора каждый раз, когда он говорит эти слова.

И, что удивительно, иногда он с ней даже согласен, потому что он любит свою семью и друзей, и конечно же работу. Бухгалтерский учет это конечно скучно для всего остального мира, но Дерек хорош в нем, ему комфортно среди цифр и счетов, при составлении финансовой отчетности и заполнение ее форм. Там есть определенный порядок, а он любит порядок. Также не может не радовать, что его работа хорошо оплачивается.

Все это было до того момента, пока в один прекрасный день он поехал не так как обычно, и его налаженная жизнь вылетела в трубу.

****

Дорога, по которой он обычно ездил на работу, была, в тот примечательный день, закрыта. Вообще-то это считается незначительным неудобством, но если это происходит в момент, который изменил всю твою жизнь…. Дерек увидел свою любимую кофейню и не смог проехать, купив себе кофе, он сидел в машине и смотрел в окно. По не понятным даже для себя причинам тянул, медленно цедил кофе, одним словом не хотел уезжать. Его взгляд блуждал по улице, пока не увидел на автозаправочной станции его. 

Не зная благодарить или проклинать судьбу за свое оборотническое зрение. Сначала Он в мокрой футболке неприлично разлегся на капоте автомобиля. Его розовые губы были приоткрыты в улыбке, глаза цвета виски сверкали, Дерек смотрел, как этот сексуальный парень был готов для того, чтобы его взяли прямо там.

Этой мысли было достаточно для того чтобы Дерек подавился своим кофе, потом вдохнул его и почти уронил чашку на колени.

Дерек не мог определить какое слово больше подходит, чтобы описать ЕГО - «красивый», нет «сверкающий» более уместно. Стайлз, - его имя он узнал позже, ходил вокруг машины, смывая пену, и хохотал со своими друзьями. Когда он вскочил, подбежал к прибывшей машине и закричал, - Здесь делают деньги! - с кофе в носу, стекающим по его лицу, Дерек осознал, что не может отвести взгляд, прикипая взглядом к каждой детали, как торчат его соски сквозь мокрую прозрачную футболку, которая обнимает его тело - с буквами ПДБХ*, как капли воды сбегают по красивой шее, обращая внимание на родинки, разбросанные по его щеке и шее.

Дерек почувствовал странный рывок в груди, и как становится горячо в нижней части живота. Его дыхание сбилось, стало необычайно жарко. Он чувствовал себя как в лихорадке.

Именно этот момент Стайлз выбрал, чтобы провести рукой по волосам и застенчиво улыбнутся. Его янтарные глаза были яркими, щеки покраснели от солнца. Боже, эта улыбка. Дерек хотел бы быть причиной этой улыбки.

Видимо он слишком потерялся в этих глазах - любовные романы отца были правы – все было как в кино с кадрами замедленной съемки - Дерек заметил, что Стайлз начинает поворачиваться в его сторону, поэтому не желая попасться ему на глаза, Дерек запаниковал и медленно нажал на газ не смотря на дорогу…

И въехал прямо в пожарный гидрант.

****

Он послал анонимное пожертвование в город за ущерб, и решил, несмотря на хороший кофе, никогда не ездить по этой дороге снова.

***

Это случилось несколько дней спустя - несколько дней впечатляющего раздрая, когда он узнал, кто этот парень.

\- Что это такое? - Эрика, один из его секретарей, отвела взгляд от своего компьютера, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Что, что?

Дерек молча ткнул пальцем в календарь на ее столе.

\- О, это? - Она подняла календарь улыбаясь ему (календарю).

\- Этот календарь каждый год выпускает пожарный департамент. Разве он не опупенный? Мой любимчик - парень мистер Март.

Дерек смотрит на человека, изображенного на ноябре. Стайлз Стилински. Парень мечты, которого он увидел на АЗС, с автомобилем, пеной и водой - пожарный, сын шерифа.

- Э-э, ты в порядке, Дерек? Мне позвать Айзека? Ты выглядишь бледным.

Нет, он не в порядке. Он находится далеко за пределами такого понятия как в порядке.

****

Он проводит остаток месяца, придумывая себе оправдания, как оказаться за столом Эрики чаще.

****

После месяца, который прошел в ежедневных и еженощных раздумий, оправданий, хождений к столу Эрики, он сидел вылупившись на экран компьютера. Аргумент о том, как безмерно жутковато покупать этот календарь, был благополучно заменен аргументом о том, как сильно он ему нужен, и тихо пробормотав "пошло все...", он нажал подтверждение оплаты. Официально купив календарь пожарного департамента Бикон Хиллз 2012.

И это кстати совсем не понравилось, его почти сформировавшейся мечте, поговорить с парнем.

Тем не менее, после покупки, он сидел на диване перед ним стояли его нынешние медсестры - несколько бутылок пива, и изумлялся, как он дошел до такой жизни, став извращенцем и сталкером. Хотя, в последствии осознал ( _когда держал в руках календарь_ ), что необыкновенно счастлив.

Он поставил его на своем столе для удобства. _Для дат и всяких там вещей_.

Наверное, излишне говорить, что в течение следующих нескольких ночей он спал очень хорошо.

****

В течение огромного количества времени, Стайлз – царил в его фантазиях. Дерек никогда не думал, что может доить одну фантазию так долго - потому что, кто знает, может Стайлз ужасный человек. ( _По некоторым причинам, Дерек не смог убедить себя в этом_.)

Так было лучше. По крайней мере, Дерек думал, что это легче, чем разговор со Стайлзом.

Лора, которая недавно к нему заходила, говорит, что он чахнет. Это нелепо. Просто нелепо.

****

О недоразговоре.

Где-то полгода спустя, когда Дерек стоял между полками с замороженными продуктами, пытаясь выбрать, что поесть, сбылся его худший кошмар.

\- На мой взгляд, лазанья выглядит довольно прилично.

 _Этого не может быть_ , подумал Дерек, паника захватила его почти полностью. Он сосредоточено смотрел на бефстроганов в упаковке, пытаясь придумать более менее нормальный ответ, но в основном, чтобы скрыть ( _по крайне мере попытаться_ ) свое внутреннее смятение. _О, Боже, это, что пот на ладонях?_

Вопреки здравому смыслу, он поворачивается на голос и замирает. _Это действительно он. Идеальный парень, Стайлз. **Одетый. В одежде!!!** О нет. Уже поздно делать вид, что не слышал. У меня появилась возможность поговорить с ним._ _И возможно потом лишиться возможности наладить какие-либо отношения с ним._

Дерек сглотнул. _Он около семи футов роста. Так близко._

Это как встретить свою любимую порно звезду в реальности. Правда Стайлз, слава всему, не порно звезда, потому что это увеличило бы итак безудержную ревность бухгалтера к другим людям, которые могут с ним видеться, разговаривать, и, не дай бог, дотрагиваться до Стайлза, постоянно. А не так как он дрочить на фото в календаре. Стайлз просто несчастная жертва его направленного сексуального желания. Он был одет в футболку и джинсы, вряд ли этот прикид можно назвать скандальным или вызывающим, но то что на нем самом длинная футболка, которая прикрыла его реакцию на Стайлза, позволила ему примирится с самим собой.

Стайлз улыбаясь, брал то одну, то другую коробку полуфабрикатов, прежде чем положить одну из них в корзину.

\- Я не думаю, что когда-либо видел кого-то, кто так вдумчиво выбирал полуфабрикаты. - Он говорил спокойно, как будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. Дереку хотелось пнуть себя. _Успокойся, Дерек._

Вместо этого, он повернулся к морозильной камере, немного суетясь, подергал дверцу холодильника, которая как назло открылась не сразу, и схватил случайную коробку с полки, просматривая содержание питательных веществ.

\- Я ... не хочу что-то слишком ... вредное, - закончил он неубедительно. Стайлз засмеялся.

\- Да, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Обычно я сам готовлю, но, - он махнул на свою корзину, - моя работа не дает мне достаточно свободного времени для готовки. Ничего если я на ты?

\- Такая же фигня, - говорит Дерек, глядя на свою корзину, уже наполовину заполненную лапшой быстрого приготовления.

После этой умственно-зажигательной речи, он собрал все свое мужество, чтобы перемешать лазаньи, которые трогал Стайлз - _не нюхай их, не нюхай его, не прыгай на него,_ \- и быстро схватил несколько, прежде чем сделать большой шаг назад.

\- Э-э, спасибо. - Он старается не пялится на Стайлза. Он научился этому дома. С календарем.

\- Нет проблем, - сказал Стайлз, почесывая шею, что отвлекло Дерека на добрых три секунды. Дерек хотел повернуться, чтобы уйти (скорей это можно назвать бегством), но в этот момент Стайлз произнес:

\- Я мгм - Услышав его голос, Дерек остановился и посмотрел на парня своей мечты с надеждой. Стайлз нервно усмехнулся и ткнул пальцем через плечо, в сторону стоянки.

\- Я просто… ну, это не твоя Камаро, случайно? - спросил он.

_Убейте меня кто-нибудь, он видел меня в тот раз._

\- Нет, - ответил он и сбежал.

****

Лазанья на самом деле была очень вкусная.

****

Дерек не влюблен в Стайлза. Потому что это глупо и по-дурацки.

\- Я думаю о том, чтобы найти... соседа по комнате. Ваш друг, э-э, Скотт? Его сосед по комнате? Какой он? Просто я могу…. Понимаешь… Хотелось бы знать человека.

Айзек выпучил глаза обалдевая от его «тонких» попыток узнать информацию о сыне шерифа. _А что плохого в желании узнать немного больше о парне, верно?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз до встречи в проходе с полуфабрикатами, видел Дерека в городе и любил строить гипотезы, насчет того, чем Дерек занимался по жизни.

 _Личный тренер по фитнесу?_ _Возможно._

 _Автомеханик? Скорей всего_.

 _Профессиональный разрушитель жизней? Без коментариев_ …

Они с Дереком учились в одной школе. Информации о нем известно не много: что был в сборной по плаванию, к _оторая был известна тем, что полна мудаков_ , за исключением Дерека. что он был милым, похожим на неуклюжего щенка, худым и немного неуклюжим. Теперь он стал секси, со своим хмурым выражением лица и широкими плечами, узкой талией и клевой задницей. Этот образ дополненный кожаной курткой. Мммм. Все это соответствовало ауре плохого парня.

Но когда Стайлз увидел Дерека в продуктовом магазине, наблюдая, как он топчется на месте, с красными ушами и надутыми губами, он понял, что Дерек не сильно изменился. Он до сих пор тот же застенчивый парень с милой улыбкой. Это заставило сердце Стайлза пропустить пару ударов, как будто он снова был в средней школе.

Он вспомнил тот день на АЗС, когда в Пожарном департаменте Бикон Хиллс был **День мытья машин** , и как он услышал характерный глухой звук столкновения и увидел черный Камаро, который сваливал от поврежденного пожарного гидранта, и улыбнулся. Может быть, Дерек еще более неуклюжий, чем он думал раньше.

*****

От неожиданного визга пожарной сигнализации Стайлз вздрогнул. Он сразу же скатился по пожарному столбу. Подбегая к обмундированию, увидел Бойда, который прыгал пытаясь натянуть сапоги.

\- Я думал, ты только что сдал свою смену?

\- Сдал, - сказал Бойд, одевая куртку. - Шеф вызвал всех обратно. Бойд выглядел необычно мрачным.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Стайлз, завязывая шнурки на своих ботинках. - Кто-то знакомый?

\- Не совсем - ответил Бойд.

Стайлз еще раз вопросительно посмотрел на него. Бойд ответил покачав головой снова, схватив свой шлем и всучив Стайлзу его.

\- Горит дом в заповедника.

Стайлз остановился, в его голове промелькнула мысль. Заповедник. Это значит... Он сдернул свою куртку и промчался мимо Бойда, быстро пробираясь вниз к грузовикам, его сердце билось в двойном темпе. **_Хейлы._**

****

Пожар был виден даже из центра города. По дороге туда, Стайлз видел людей, стоящих на своих газонах, которые наблюдали, как поднимается дым и затягивает все небо. Пожарный департамент среагировал быстро, в течение десяти минут после звонка, но как показывает практика, это не всегда помогает. Когда они прибыли, огромный дом уже весь был охвачен огнем.

Пламя распространялось очень быстро, почти достигнув леса вокруг него. Финсток уже начал вызывать на помощь соседние расчеты пожарных спасателей и рейнджеров. Это был абсолютный хаос. Часть людей бегала вокруг дома, кто-то уже сидел на земле недалеко от горящего дома, покрытые пеплом, вымазанные в саже и страдающие от различных степеней ожогов.

\- Дерьмо, - сказал Стайлз, стоя рядом с Финстоком, который направлял пожарных.

\- Звони копам прямо сейчас, я думаю, что это - поджог. Обычный пожар не мог разгореться так быстро и так сильно.

Пока остальные разматывали шланги и помогали пострадавшим членам семьи, Стайлз, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, осматривал окрестности, останавливаясь, чтобы разглядеть каждое лицо.

Крик привлек его внимание, и он побежал к толпе людей, сгрудившихся вокруг раненной женщины, которую сдерживали пять человек,

\- Мои дети там! Отпустите меня, черт возьми!

Надев свою маску Стайлх забежал в дом, краем уха услышав, как его позвал Бойд. Внутри была адская жара, не прошло и пяти секунд, как он вспотел. Стайлз слышал как вокруг него трещит древесина, откалываясь кусками, падая то слева, то справа. Пламя лизало стены, вырастая все выше и выше. Заметив пятно на полу, возможно от какого-то катализатора - он продолжил свой путь к центру дома. Он почти ничего не видел сквозь мерцание огня, и не слышал ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца и сбившегося дыхания, но в какой-то момент до него донесся слабый отзвук.

\- Ооора. Лора, где ты?

Стайлз зашел в гостиную, где увидел стоящего Дерека, который сильно кашлял.

\- Дерек! - позвал Стайлз, его голос был приглушен маской, но Дерек развернулся.

\- Дерек, мы должны идти! - Стайлз. 

К _ак он узнал, как он узнал меня даже в маске?_ Дерек оттолкнул руку Стайлза, когда тот попытался вытащить его к двери.

\- Нет - я никуда не пойду без сестры!

\- **Я** найду твою сестру! - прокричал Стайлз. - Но мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел отсюда первым!

 _Где, черт возьми, другие пожарные?_ Дерек покачал головой. - Я не могу уйти - он остановился, как будто услышав что-то.

\- Лора! Он повернулся и побежал вглубь дома, Молодой пожарный ругаясь, последовал за ним. Дерек пытался сломать дверь.

\- Она в подвале,- Дерек тяжело дышал, устало опираясь на дверь.

– Нужно - он попытался схватить ручку, но он отдернул руку назад, шипя от боли. - Дерьмо - - Давай лучше я - Дерек отошел, но только для того, чтобы разбежаться и выбить плечом дверь, По инерции продолжая двигаться, побежал вниз по ступенькам. Стайлз быстро последовал за ним. Спустившись по лестнице, они увидели Лору на полу, без сознания под балкой. Дерек упал рядом с ней и позвал ее. Она простонала, так и не открыв глаза.

\- Дерек, помоги мне поднять балку – сказал Стайлз. Вдвоем они смогли поднять балку вверх. Дерек сразу поднял сестру на руки, и пошел наверх, немного запинаясь. Он пробыл здесь слишком долго, ему жизненно необходимо выйти из всего этого дыма.

\- Хорошо, пошли наверх - Стайлз направлял Дерека твердой рукой. Когда они поднялись наверх, входная дверь еще не была объята пламенем. Дерек с Лорой вышел, и когда до двери оставалось несколько метров, горящая балка упала, задев Сталза, сбивая его шлем и откидывая его на пол. Он наверное сильно ударился головой потому что очнулся от своего стона. _Слава Богу, что они вышли из дома_. Он изо всех сил пытался встать, дверь была так близко, но он был дезориентирован, вероятно, сотрясение мозга. Этот невыносимый жар делал Стайлза вялым.

В какой-то момент дом застонал. Стайлз слышал, как снаружи люди кричали, чтобы все отошли подальше. Дом горел слишком быстро. С громким треском, часть крыши обвалилась, обломки упали прямо перед ним, заблокировав входную дверь. _Бл…,_ подумал невесело Стайлз, _выход есть, выход есть всегда_.

Прежде, чем он начал нормально обдумывать возможность своей неминуемой смерти, он услышал шаги и почувствовал, что взлетел. Кто-то нес его на руках. Сначала он подумал, что это Бойд, но светлые глаза и явное отсутствие рубашки с желтыми полосками подсказало ему, что это Дерек. Хотя этот парень даже стоять не должен.

\- Как ты смог? - Дерек прижал Стайза так близко к себе, что он чувствовал, как тот уклоняется от валящихся на них горящих кусков дерева.

\- Задняя дверь, - прохрипел пожарник. Каким-то чудом, они сделали это. Как только они отошли достаточно далеко от дома, Дерек, опустив Стайлза на землю, рухнул. (как-будто выпустив из объятий Стайлза он потерял все силы). Стайлз сорвав маску, начал орать:

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал настолько идиотский поступок, вернувшись в горящий дом второй раз, это явное неподчинение - он закашлялся и прежде чем он смог продолжить свой ор. - Ты даже …

Он остановился, когда понял, что Дерек не шевелится.

\- Дерек? – Стайлз склонился над ним, глаза его супер-спасителя были закрыты, приложил ухо к груди. Его кровь похолодела.

\- О, Боже, нет, нет, нет, - он сразу же начал делать массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание, - не смей умирать из-за меня, я до сих пор не поговорил с тобой!

\- Он посмотрел вокруг, но там куда они вышли никого не было. Тем не менее, он закричал:

\- Врача! Мне срочно нужна скорая здесь!

Ругаясь, Стайлз держал лицо Дерека в своих руках, оттирая от сажи. _(Кожа на лице очень мягкая, в отличие от щетины. Щас не время, это наверное жутко выглядит, Стайлз.)_ Отвернувшись, пожарник закашлял, его голова все еще кружилась. И прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох прошептал:

\- Я должен признаться тебе, что сегодняшняя встреча, не такая как я мечтал, - пошутил он, надтреснутым голосом.

Не долго думая, он припал к губам Дерека, подул два раза, и продолжил массаж грудной клетки. Он прощупал пульс снова. Ничего. Он продолжал реанимировать его снова и снова, крича о помощи в передышках, но безрезультатно.

\- Ты спас мою жизнь, - захлебывался эмоциями Стайлз, по-прежнему давя на грудь Дерека. - **Я** , должен был спасти тебя. Ты беспечный придурок!!!

Он ничего толком не знает о Дереке, кроме того, что рассказал ему Бойд. Всю информацию можно уместить в пять предложений, но есть в нем что-то, что заставляет его хотеть знать о нем все. И мысль, что он может потерять его, сводит с ума. _(Не говорите мне, что я никогда не увижу эту улыбку снова)_ , подумал Стайлз. Его горло сжалось от не пролитых слез.

После последнего нажима, глаза Дерека распахнулись, и он свернулся в клубок, кашляя и хрипя.

\- О, мой бог, этого не может быть, - Стайлз проглотил комок в горле. - Дерек, ты меня слышишь?

Дерек посмотрел на него сквозь полуоткрытые веки.

\- Это я, Стайлз, парень с лазаньей.

Его глаза сфокусирвались на нем на несколько секунд, а потом Дерек потянулся, указывая на что-то. Стайлз наклонился ближе к нему. Дерек что-то прошептал, и протянул руку к лицу Стайлза, кончиками пальцев провел по краю раны. К удивлению Стайлза, в тот момент, когда Дерек дотронулся до него, боль в голове начала спадать, и несколько секунд спустя, прекратилась полностью. Рука Дерека упала обратно на траву. Выйдя из оцепенения и вздохнув полной грудью, он даже не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание, Стайлз быстро проверил пульс снова. Он все еще жив, просто вырубился. Позади них, огонь медленно стихал. Стайлз держал Дерека в объятиях и не мог понять, что только что произошло.


	3. Chapter 3

Последствия.

-Нет, - тупо уперся Дерек, когда пришел в себя, в больнице. - Я тебе не верю.  
\- Лучше тебе поверить, братишка, - сказала Лора. - Сломанное ребро, которое сейчас срослось, достаточное доказательство того, что твой бойфренд был в отчаянии, пытаясь вернуть тебя с того света.  
_Стайлз спас ему жизнь._ А Дерек ничего из этого не помнит. Хороший кусок воспоминаний о том, что произошло в доме, не задержался в его голове. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, он пожалел, что не может просто погрузиться в нее и исчезнуть.  
\- Он не мой парень, - жалобно бормочет перевязанный Дерек. Лора смеется над ним и успокаивающе гладит по волосам.  
\- Ну, он кажется классным парнем, - сказала она тихо. - Спасибо, что пришел за мной, Дерек.  
Дерек посмотрел на нее и пожав плечами сказал:  
\- Ты бы сделала бы то же самое для меня.  
Лора улыбается, потрепав его волосы.

\- Ты большой, блин, герой. Спас старшую сестру и будущего мужа.  
Они шутливо толкали друг друга, пока не разбили вазу. Прежде чем они перестали страдать фигней, в палату зашла Талия и прищурившись посмотрела на Дерека. Она села на его постель, крепко обняла его, погладила по щеке и дала подзатыльник. Дерек потер голову и слегка нахмурился, хотя знал, за что, а потому был готов к этому.  
А потом она обняла его еще раз и прижала к себе, как будто он еще маленький. Даже сквозь дым, он все еще чувствовал цветочный аромат ее любимых духов.  
\- Ты заставил меня поволноваться, - в ее голосе звучали слезы, когда она обнимала его крепче и крепче. Дерек бормотал ей в шею.  
\- Прости, мама, - потирая ее спину успокаивающе, он встретился взглядом с отцом, Алекс зашел в этот момент в палату, и мудро потянул ее к себе, пока она не задушила сына в объятиях.  
\- Эти идиоты-пожарники, - фыркнула она сердито, вытирая глаза, - Они должны были отпустить меня.  
\- Втяни когти, мама, они рвут его бинты, - сказала Лора мягко.  
\- Я бы добралась до вас два раза быстрее, но, - она бросила взгляд на Дерека, - я полагаю твой пожарный сделал свою работу.  
\- Не мой, - попытался слабо протестовать Дерек, но никто не обратил на его слова внимание.  
\- Мы должны пригласить его на ужин, - сказала она, доставая телефон, который был поставлен на беззвучный сигнал.  
\- Кстати о пожарном, - сладким голосом спросил его отец, - это тот, о котором нам рассказывала Лора?  
-Ага! – ответила Лора, потому что немного обалдевший Дерек, не успевал принять участие в беседе.  
\- Он спас Дерека, сделав ему искусственное дыхание!  
\- Искусственное дыхание? - повторил его отец.  
\- Ага, **_Рот в рот_**. - сказала Лора, переглянувшись с отцом. - Кстати, Дерек был без рубашки в это время.  
Алекс одобрительно кивнул Дереку. К _то бы знал как он хотел быть далеко, далеко от этих людей, которые называли себя его семьей. И в свою защиту, он мог сказать, что рубил дрова, когда начался пожар. Вопреки распространенному мнению, он не специально снял рубашку, когда услышал, что к ним едут пожарники._  
 _Серьезно, так и было._  
\- К сожалению,- сказала его мать, - вы не сможете увидеть доблестного спасителя некоторое время.  
К удивлению одного из спасенных, отец и Лора среагировали одновременно.  
– Почему не сможем?  
\- Давай просто пригласим его на ужин! - протестовал отец.  
\- Мальчик видел серьезные травмы Дерека, - сказала она, нахмурившись на их истерику.  
\- Это будет странно выглядеть, если он увидит его и нас в добром здравии, - показывая на свои перевязанные руки. - Это включает в себя и тех, кто был рядом с аконитом. Мы не знаем, как сказать врачам, что они должны удалить золу аконита из их ожогов. Я уже пытаюсь устроить всех в своих домах.  
\- Итак, это действительно были охотники, да? – расстроено спросила Лора.  
В последнее время отношения между охотниками и оборотнями были хорошими. И это нападение были по крайней мере не понятно. Настроение Талии при упоминании охотников сразу испортилось.  
\- Ардженты игнорируют мои звонки, - она поднимает свой телефон к уху. - Посмотрим сможет ли он игнорировать мои когти у своего горла, - зарычав, она ушла из палаты.  
Алекс присвистнул и сел на место Талии рядом с Дереком.  
– Наверное, следует отправить Крису сообщение об этом, - пробормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать лоб Дерека, перед тем как вытащил свой телефон. - Я рад, что ты в порядке, сынок. Извини, я должен работать, вы же знаете, **что** ваша мать может натворить пребывая в такой ярости. Мы поговорим о твоем пожарнике, позже!  
\- Он не…. Почему я беспокоюсь, - выдохнул Дерек, вслед отцу.  
\- Не унывай, Дер,- он посмотрел на Лору, ожидая немного слов ободрения, - ты тосковал по своему любимому пожарнику почти восемь месяцев, я уверена, что еще месяц можно потерпеть.  
\- Сейчас я жалею, что спас тебя, - промямлил Дерек, от чего Лора начала беспощадно тыкать его живот, пока не прискакала медсестра и не поругала ее из-за повышенного сердечного ритма у Дерека.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Извините, если вы ожидали от этого текста большего. Он был написан просто чтобы заполнить некоторые пробелы!

Дэнни первым нашел Стайлза с раненным Дереком и вызвал к ним помощь. Сначала скорая забрала Дерека, его сестра уехала с ним. Стайлза сопровождали Дэнни и Финсток, который распекал его: за не послушание, за то, что зашел в дом один, и за то, что “Мы, как семья Стилински должны заботится друг о друге”, и так всю дорогу до больницы. К счастью, когда его привезли в отделение скорой помощи, миссис Макколл спасла его и прогнала разглагольствовавшего Финстока.  
\- Я позвонила Скотту, когда услышала о пожаре.....  Что? – уточнила мисисс Макколл, когда Стайлз с укоризной посмотрел на нее. - Он сказал мне звонить каждый раз, когда поступает сообщение о большом пожаре. Он будет здесь через час.  
\- Разве он не в Сан-Диего?  
– Ты снова в больнице. Он будет в Бикон Хиллс через час. – Начав осмотр ранений Стайлза, она сморщилась и зашипела, увидев его рану на голове. - Ты уверен, что тебе не больно? - спросила она, осторожно вытаскивая осколки из его головы.  
\- Сейчас больно, - прохрипел Стайлз. Необъяснимое действия волшебных прикосновений Дерека закончилось. Миссис Маккол продезинфицировала все его раны, перевязала и заклеила лейкопластырем то, что не смогла перевязать.  
– Мне кажется, чем бы ты ни занимался, всегда смог бы найти способ оказаться в больнице. Даже если бы ты был продавцом подушек, я бы встречала тебя здесь с какой-нибудь непонятной травмой.  
\- Никто не застрахован от несчастных случаев, миссис Маккол,- мрачно продекламировал он ей. Она закатила глаза, еще раз проверила его повязку на голове и сообщила, что Скотт, будет ждать в его квартире и будить каждый час из-за сотрясения. Стайлз не сомневался в том, что ее сын будет наслаждаться этим.  
Он подумал, что может вздремнуть немного, а потом он увидел как мимо его палаты прошла его бывшая одноклассница, его любовь в старшей школе, криминалист пожарного департамента, Лидия Мартин.  
Он звал ее. Она игнорировала его, прям как в старшей школе, и продолжала идти дальше. Спрыгнув с кровати ( _О, а это не очень хорошая идея, голова кружится)_  он догнал ее.  
\- Эй, Лидия! Ты считаешь, это действительно был поджог? – спросил он.  
Она усмехнулась увидев его. - Конечно. Даже Гринберг мог бы сказать, что это был поджог. Ты не считаешь нужным здороваться?  
\- Какие выводы? - игнорировал ее замечание Стайлз  
\- Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я делала работу твоего отца?  
Увидев печальные глаза Стайлза, она сердито вздохнула. Стайлз и раньше использовал ее в расследованиях поджогов, говоря, что знает кое-что... Вообще-то это и правда было ближе к работе полицейских криминалистов, но он всегда мог получить информацию у нее. Она всегда говорила ему, что жалеет о той попытке покататься на Порше Джексона и заставить его понервничать. Это был их постоянный обмен любезностями.  
– Пока рано утверждать, но по всему дому был разбросан аконит, особенно в спальнях и гостиной. И я точно знаю, что это не какая-то странная традиция Хейлов, потому что нашла часть устройства, которое как правило, используется для распыления при биологических атаках. Я предполагаю, что злоумышленники загрузили в него золу аконита.  
Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. - Ты хочешь сказать, что поджигатель считает Хейлов оборотнями?  
\- Похоже на то. - сказала она пожав плечами. - Талия Хейл выглядела, как будто собиралась вырвать горло поджигателю, когда я рассказала ей обо всем этом. Но, опять же, это не моя работа - расследовать это дело. А сейчас, если ты меня простишь, у меня есть все чтобы закончить отчет и передать его **уполномоченным** лицам, кроме того у меня есть и другая работа.  
Молодой пожарный стоял в коридоре больнице и пытался обдумать эту странную теорию.  
\- Г-жа Мартин очень талантлива, - он услышал вызов в голосе, раздавшемся позади него. Повернувшись, он увидел женщину, которая рвалась в дом чтобы спасти своих детей. Мама Дерека.  
\- Э-э, у-да, - он замялся потому что Талия Хейл была красивая и пугающая – она относится к любой работе как хобби, наслаждается ею.  
Лидия выполняет как свою так и чужую работу, так как думает, что все остальные некомпетентны. Это одна из причин, по которой она не приняла предложение его отца о работе в криминальной лаборатории Департамента шерифа.  
Миссис Хейл пристально смотрела в глаза Стайлза, так что он поспешил протянуть ей руку и сказал. - Э-э, извините, я -  
\- Стайлз, - закончила она за него, крепко сжав его руку. Стайлз попытался не морщиться под ее пронизывающим взглядом. Она долго смотрела как-будто заглядывала во все уголки его души, и не дзен способом, а очень резко как бы говоря, «если я вижу малейшей злой умысел, я тебя прикончу». В конце ее взгляд подобрел.  
\- Ты спас жизнь моих детей, - сказала она, наконец. - Я не знаю смогу ли когда-нибудь отблагодарить тебя.  
\- Я просто делал свою работу, миссис Хейл, - смущаясь ответил он, добавив – вы ничего мне не должны. Дерек тоже  спас меня, вытащив из дома.

\- Так, может это из-за тебя он оказался в больнице.  
_О, Боже, это уловка, она что собирается меня убить?_ \- подумал он.  
\- Я - нет - э-э -  
Миссис Хейл засмеялась и махнула рукой.  
\- Я просто шучу. Я рада, что человек, который спас моего сына тоже чувствует себя нормально. Ну, была рада встретиться с тобой, Стайлз. Однако у меня очень много дел, как ты, наверное, догадываешься. Если ты хотел увидеть моего сына, хочу тебе сообщить, что он был выписан домой, я сама буду за ним ухаживать.  
Его сердце упало. - О, ну, это понятно. - Как он вообще?  
\- Он поправляется. Я полагаю, в течение месяца или около того Дерек будет в норме. – она тепло улыбнулась ему, похлопала его по плечу и пошла дальше. - Я надеюсь, еще увидимся, Стайлз.  
Стайлз стоял в коридоре больницы, слушал как удалялись ее шаги, и чувствовал себя намного лучше.  
\- Было просто ... много интересного в этом разговоре, - бормотал он себе под нос, и медленно пошел.  
Стайлз стоял задумавшись не зная куда идти. _Домой?_  
В этот момент поступило сообщение: **_Стайлз, ты в порядке? Я у тебя в квартире, а тебя здесь нет. Сейчас время принимать лекарство и поесть!!!_**  
_Точно. У меня сотрясение мозга. Чувак, но нет боли, которая может вывести меня из игры._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я надеюсь, что вам понравилось; Я знаю много людей, которые хотели больше слов в истории про Стайлза-пожарника на пожарном шесте, так что я надеюсь, что написанного вам хватило.  
> Если нет, то поделитесь своими мыслями в комментариях автора.  
> Спасибо что читаете.


End file.
